Methuo
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: In Greek, Methuo literally meant "filled to the full," and he was full of her and of scotch, just like he wanted. AU. A bit OOC. Percabeth.


**Just a little something I whipped up. Special thanks to Stolen Silent Stars for beta-ing this! She's totally awesome, so go check her stories out! They are awesome too!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**----**

Manhattan—located in New York—is home to a certain demi-god by the name of Percy Jackson. To some demi-gods, Percy was a legend; he had swam in the River Styx, he had fought off Kronos and won…he had been through a lot that most demi-gods probably wouldn't have lived through. It was amazing that he was still alive. But just because he was alive didn't mean he was happy. Right now, our favorite half-blood sat in a bar, drinking away his sorrows with a bottle of scotch and a lonely bartender named Joe.

Percy had just broken things off with his girlfriend Rachel a couple hours ago. It just didn't work out. She was amazing, but Percy was in love with someone else. Annabeth Chase: the smartest—and most beautiful—girl he had ever known. Even though she was in Manhattan right now, he didn't dare go talk to her (well, at least while he was completely sober).

Even though he felt for her, it wasn't like he could just go and tell her that. It had been a while since they last saw each other. Percy regretted not seeing her or writing her in a while, he really did. She was a good friend, but could she say the same thing about him? That was what was eating away at him; it wasn't the fact that he had just broken up with Rachel. Besides, that was a two way train, so to speak. They both felt that way, so he got to avoid the tears and the name calling and such that came with a break up.

No, it was the fact that Annabeth wasn't his, and that's why he was at the bar, with Joe, downing some scotch.

"Hey, man, you might want to take it easy…" Joe warned in his Hispanic accent. While he didn't have very many friends, he was very friendly.

Percy just grunted and poured some more in his glass before chugging it in one shot. It flew down his throat, leaving a burning trail wherever it touched his insides. He took a deep breath. "Have you ever regretted anything, Joe?" Percy slurred.

Joe sighed. "Si, my friend." And that's all he said on the matter.

"Well…what did you do?"

"I tried to make it right. Even though it didn't make _everything_ better, it brightened up some things. Plus, I can say I tried."

Percy swallowed hard and then took another shot of scotch. There was one thing he regretted most and that was leaving Annabeth for Rachel after the war. He wasn't sure what had been going through his mind at the time and why he had made that decision. After that, it was like he was running on autopilot; not fully seeing or feeling what was going on. His life just kind of blurred by for the last couple of years. But then all of a sudden, a light bulb flicked on and he was back to himself. _What am I doing here?_ he had asked himself. _What happened?_ Realizing that he wasn't where he wanted to be, he called it off.

Now, he wasn't that good with his Greek—there were some things he still didn't know even after all these years—but there was one word he was sure of. Methuo. It literally meant "filled to the full."

And he was full of Rachel. Oh, and he was full of scotch, just like he wanted.

He snorted. He was pathetic, and he knew it. Instead of doing something productive, he was sitting on this stool, drowning himself with liquor.

"Is something wrong, my friend?" Joe asked.

Deciding that he was too lazy and drunk to tell the whole story, he just shook his head. "No, Joe." He slurred. "Everything's peachy."

Percy poured another shot of scotch, but when he brought it up to his lips, he stopped. Is this what he wanted now? Like earlier, he had to ask himself…_what am I doing here?_ Did he want to waste away tonight with scotch and wake up tomorrow feeling even worse? Or could he make things right?

He sighed, but then suddenly slammed the glass down on the counter, causing Joe to jump. Percy's mood suddenly changed. He pushed off against the counter and rushed out the door.

_I have to make things right,_ he thought as the cold night air and the sounds of New York assaulted him.

He walked down the street with a deadly intent on getting to Annabeth. He knew where she lived, and boy was she in for one heck of a night.

About five minutes later, he was at her doorstep. He knocked loudly on the door until he heard Annabeth yell, "Coming!"

She opened the door, and Percy couldn't help himself. Years of pent up emotion all boiled down to this one point and time.

"Percy—" She managed to squeak out before Percy's lips were on hers. His hands moved up to her neck as he pushed her back into her house.

Shocked, Annabeth could only stand there. But then she got mad, and she did what she could to get him off.

She punched him, and Percy got knocked out cold.

----

Percy woke up with a groan. He felt something cold on his jaw, and when he opened his eyes, he found out why. Annabeth was squatting in front of him, holding an icepack against his jaw.

She didn't say anything as he stared at her. In fact, she looked a little mad.

"Where am I?" Percy asked. He couldn't really remember anything that had happened earlier. He only knew that he had been drinking.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

Percy shook his head slowly.

She sighed. "You came to my door, and, um…" She trailed off, blushing.

Percy was flooded with the memory. That's right. He had kissed her.

And she had punched him.

He smiled a little. "So I'm at your house still?"

"Well I couldn't very well carry you to your house. I suppose I could have just dragged you outside, though…"

He frowned as she chuckled. "I broke up with Rachel." He said suddenly.

Annabeth stopped laughing. "What?"

"I broke it off with her. We both thought it was best." A pause. "Annabeth…I don't know what I was thinking all those years ago."

"You were thinking like an idiot, that's what." She huffed.

"I know. I guess I finally snapped out of it. Annabeth, I—"

"Percy," She interrupted. "Don't say it, because it can't be true. You didn't write me or see me for gods know how long! So don't you dare tell me that you love me."

Percy sat up, and his head throbbed. Her arm fell limp against her side as she stood up. Percy got up and stood in front of her. "My feelings haven't changed all these years," He simply said. "You have to believe me when I say that I love you, Annabeth. I really do."

She just remained silent. Could she trust his word?

_It's not like he kept in touch with me…that prick…how can I trust him?_ She thought.

"Please, Annabeth. I'll make it up to you. Just…let me show you that I still love you. I'm kist asking for another chance. Please…"

Annabeth contemplated it for a minute. Would it hurt just to try? She still liked him, but was he just playing her again?

There was only one way to find out.

She sighed and went to the door. She opened it and gestured for him to leave.

Percy just gaped at her for a second before slowly trudging to the door. When he walked past her, she said, "Pick me up at one tomorrow. We'll go out to lunch or something."

Percy stared down at her for a second, but then slowly grinned. She just smiled back. "Now get out."

He chuckled, gave her a peck on the cheek, and walked out the door. She shut the door behind him, and sighed blissfully.

Meanwhile, Percy couldn't stop grinning. He had finally done something right since the war had ended.

He may have to work really hard to get Annabeth's trust back, but our favorite demi-god was finally on his way to being happy again.

----

**Like it? I hope so. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Flames are not, and I will roast marshmallows with any flames and give those marshmallows to all my friends and family over Thanksgiving break! So HA!**

**…**

**Review please! Oh, and F.Y.I. I'm not going to be doing that much writing over break, but I PROMISE to try! Ummm…Review! Please!**

**--Akatsuki Child**


End file.
